Silent Hellscream
by T-ko Rose
Summary: Grom Hellscream and Alleria are banished to the wastes to battle the orcs' new masters. Diablo II crossover.
1. Lovers Joined at the Heart

This is a romance I am writing. Yes it is a little...what's the word? Stupid? But oh well^^ I love the characters so writing a story about them was just too tempting... I don't own these characters except for the Ten'sab'nur. Also a few of the characters are sorta created by me but they are pretty easy to filter out. Wish to contact me the addy is tree_huggertd@hotmail.com Feedback always loved. I apologies for any mistakes I have made either in grammar or in the story. I tried to get rid of them but there comes a point where I give up. Enjoy the fic! -Love T-ko Rose  
  
  
  
  
Silent Hellscream part 1.  
Lovers Bound at the Heart.  
A War Craft 2 story.  
Based on Blizzard Entertainment's War Craft 2 and War Craft 2   
Beyond The Dark Portal.  
By T-ko Rose  
  
  
The Elfish hero Alleria walked across the frozen ground noticing at how nice the trees looked covered in snow and ice. She was a tall blond Elfish ranger who had won fame as being one of the best. She had lead the alliance to victory on countless occasions and killed hundreds of Orcs herself in the last few years. The Orcs had come to Azeroth seeking to crush it. It had taken years of battle but at last the alliance had been victorious or so they thought. They had crushed the Dark Portal and freed the dragons from their slavery at the hand of the Orcs. The Dragons, which were normally independent, choose to aid the alliance and destroy the vile creatures that had enslaved them. The Orcs had almost been crushed when the Ten'sab'nur had joined the horde against the Alliance. The Ten'sab'nur were almost humans but not quite. Their eyes always glowed with a strange light and they moved and spoke in ways that were distinctly nonhuman. They were powerful magicians but their spells were different than any other spells known to humans. They were a combination of Human and Orc magic and also had a touch of another magic that's source was unknown. They rode horses and fought with long light curved blades and wore little armor. The fighters in the alliance had never seen anything like them and entire kingdoms fell to the hordes renewed assaults.   
  
The paint across Alleria's face was green today to blend into the forest. She sighed and watched the vapors of her breath float away then absently used a seal as a practice target for her long bow while she felt the impatience build. Soon, she told herself. It would be time soon.  
  
She spun when she heard footsteps behind her and saw at the top of the hill were three figures, dark and evil looking. Alleria hated the Orcs more than anything because they had killed her friends, family, and everything else she had loved. She had lead her rangers into orgies of blood and death against Orcs more times than she could count. That had been before him however.   
  
The three figures were easy to make out. There were two Ogres and an Orc whom she recognized as the Orcish hero, Grom Hellscream. The two Ogres were not mages and for that she was thankful.   
  
"Human," Said one of the ogres pointing at Alleria. The other looked for a few seconds.  
  
"Yes. Lets smash," It said. Ogres were not overly bright. They started down the hill but before they could get a few feet Grom Hellscream lifted his evil looking mace and brought it down on the head of one of the ogres. The ogre fell with a little gasp and its blood collected in a pool along with its brains. The other started to turn but stiffened with a scream as Alleria's arrow pierced his side. Grom swung again finishing the confused ogre.  
  
Alleria and Grom stood looking at each other for a long while. "Hello Grom," She said with a smile. Grom walked down the hill to her and embraced her in his strong grip.   
  
"In all things I saw your beauty. I could think of nothing but you and I had to see you again," Spoke Grom in the high pitched grating voice that had given him his name. He was a tall Orc with the usual green skin and strongly built body. Most people would say he just looked like an Orc that was slightly over the edge of sanity. To her he was a god.  
  
"They would kill us for this," She said as she hugged his strong chest.  
"That death would be a death brought from joy. They would lose many for the lives of two," He said as he stroked her back with his big hands.  
  
"They are going to notice that your patrols always are lost and yet you always survive. They are going to get suspicious," She snuggled closer.  
  
"No, for what I lose I win far more. They shall remain ignorant."   
  
She sighed. "We can't fall in love. It can't happen. I am trying to defend this world and you are trying to destroy it. We can't fall in love."  
  
"My head says you speak truth, beautiful flower, but my heart says you are wrong."  
  
"Mine as well. But should we be found out we will both die," She looked up into his clear eyes and she saw only pure love. She sighed again. "What are we-"  
  
"Don't speak the words on your tongue," He kissed her and she returned it with the love pouring from her heart. She wrapped her arms around him and let the ecstasy that they shared flow through her body like a river.  
  
She lay as close to him as possible, feeling the warmth of his green body flowing through her. Her head was resting on his chest and his long arms were wrapped around her. "I must go back soon Grom."  
  
"As must I rose of my heart," She laughed to hear his voice singing these words. Almost every thing he said was a song, as was the custom of his clan. His voice was very unpleasant to most but she found it wonderful. It was the sweetest of music to her ears.   
  
"Be careful. I can't lose you now."   
  
"My promise that I will not leave you may go with you in your heart," He sat up. "I will see you again soon beloved. Indeed I must or I fear I may not be able to take the strain."  
  
Alleria sat up too and began to dress. "I wish we didn't have to hide like this. Some day we must escape this war so that our life together may be whole."   
  
He smelled her hair as he helped her up. "Some day. I promise some day."  
  
She didn't want to let him go but she knew she had to. She at last walked away to gather her bow. "Maybe we could live on anoth-"  
  
"Traitor!" Came the inhuman voice from the top of the hill. They spun to see an Ogre mage, two grunts, and a berserker on top of the hill. The berserker was talking. "You will die traitor to the hoard!" The berserker jumped down the hill and ran throwing an axe. The axe hit Groms arm as he pushed Alleria out of the way but the ax cut the outer part of his arm and was not enough to cripple him. The Ogre mage muttered something and the berserker's eyes lit up. He reached for another axe from his belt but never got it out. Grom began to sing a song that made even Alleria a little dizzy to hear and picked up the axe that had hit his arm and swung it at the troll. It hit the Troll in the jaw shattering it. The Troll's jaw was only attached to one side of its face now and swung lose. Grom kicked his legs out from under him and took on the grunts. One swung at him but he dodged the blow spinning in an exquisite dance to the song he sang. In one twirling spin he cut the throat of one grunt and disemboweled the other ending his twirl facing the mage.   
  
"Well Grom Hellscream, you have an interesting combat style. Try it on me I dare you," The mage laughed at him. Alleria saw the berserker standing, its jaw already healing. Her arrow pierced its neck killing it instantly. She grabbed another and aimed at the mage. "You will never get away with this Grom. You will be caught and destroyed and your entire clan will be killed."  
  
"Never," Came his reply.  
  
"Oh yes. They already suspect you. That's why I went out to investigate. When we don't return, or I return with your head, all the claims will prove true," The mage grinned evilly.  
  
"Come and polish my blade with your blood," Grom sang in his screeching tongue. Alleria shot the ogre that very second and Grom ran towards him. The ogre swung at Grom but Grom was ready. He rolled to avoid the fist that flew overhead and then brought his axe up to the mage's stomach. The mage screamed as Grom stood up behind him and swung at his left head. The head came off spraying blood everywhere. The right head followed. "I fear some Elves must die tonight my love. I need something to cover this slaughter with."  
  
Alleria nodded swallowing the pain she felt at betraying the Alliance. "Fare well my love. Until we meet again."  
  
"I will sing the song of your heart forever beloved. May my love guide and protect you," And he ran through the snow away from his lover searching for the blood of her kin.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Day Down

Second part of this... again, not very good, but hey. The next part will be better if I write another one because...well...because I'm getting to be a better writer^^. And because I say it will damn it! Now...excuse me, I need to go for my electroshock therapy.  
As always I don't own the characters owned by others and do own the characters I created. Any kind of response would be loved. Send email to tree_huggertd@hotmail.com Thanks! Love- T-ko Rose   
  
  
  
  
  
Silent Hellscream  
Day Down  
A War Craft 2 Story  
Based on War Craft 2 and Beyond the Dark Portal  
By T-ko Rose  
  
To Grom Hellscream the hunt was even more glorious than the battle. He relished the feeling of his blood pounding through his veins and his muscles straining as hard as they could. He loved the adrenaline and the sweat; it was the thing that he lived for. However today it was different, he did not love the feeling as he fell on the helpless Alliance forces. He took them by surprise, and they had no time to fight back as he cut their heads from their shoulders. He raised his eyes upward and wished that he could see his love again. Then he turned towards the camp and began to plan his story.  
  
As he walked through the arctic forest he heard the crunch of the ice beneath his feet and smiled. It was truly one of his favorite sounds next to his beloved's voice. Even the sound of battle could not compare to that. He walked through the gates of the Orcish camp and looked around at the Orcs stumbling around complaining to one another about the cold and the lack of a fire. Dawn Holders strode through the camp, their heads held high, and their backs straight. The Dawn Holders, or Ten'sab'nur, inspired fear in those who laid eyes on them, with their glowing eyes and bronze skin. He walked into the tent of the commander of the detachment of this outpost and bowed.  
  
"My lord Guldak," He murmured.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh, Grom Hellscream, what a pleasant surprise," Replied Guldak. He had gray skin and his fanged were stained red from blood. Grom looked at them with distaste. He always kept his fangs white as the blood stains disgusted him. "We were just talking about you, were we not Fen'rah?"  
  
Fen'rah, a Ten'sab'nur captain, nodded. "Yes, It seems Venrak has not returned. He went looking for you. Did you and your Alliance friends kill him?"  
  
Grom held up the bag of heads and dumped them onto the floor at Guldak's feet. "These are the remains of the Elves that attacked us. I have already burned the bodies of my fallen comrades."  
  
Fen'rah's glowing eyes narrowed. "How is it that only you survived Hellscream? It seems a little convenient for my taste."  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?" Growled Grom.   
  
"Yes," Hissed the Dawn Holder. "I am."  
  
Grom smiled. "Good. I challenge you to a battle. You have put dishonor on my name and I shall clean my reputation with your blood."  
  
Fen'rah spread his legs slightly and began to rub his palm. "Your challenge is accepted Hellscream," Fen'rah threw both his hands out in front of him and a blast of sand hit Grom in the eyes. Grom rolled under the table rubbing his eyes and jumped out the other side. Fen'rah pulled out a long curved blade and swung it at Grom who dodged easily. He jumped up onto the table and leapt over Fen'rah's head. Fen'rah spun and swung but Grom dodged grabing a spear from a near by guard and stabbed Fen'rah in the side. Fen'rah staggered back in surprise and was not fast enough to avoid Grom's mace. His broken body fell to the floor with a wet thud.  
  
"Any one else want to question my loyalty?" He asked. The others in the room backed away slightly. "I shall return to my tent," He grated as he turned and left.  
  
He walked down the path between tents wondering what he was going to do. They would still suspect him of course, and there was little he could do. He sighed. Little did he know that his way out would come striding through his tent door.  
  
"Grom Hellscream?" Came an Orcish voice.  
  
"What?" He looked up to see an Orc standing in his tent door smiling at him.   
  
"Grom we know about you and Alleria," The Orc said.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Growled Grom  
  
"Oh come on. You and Alleria both seem to leave the camps for no reason what so ever and at the same time," The Orc held up his hands. "It is kind of obvious what is going on."  
  
Grom stared at the orc. "You...you have spies among the humans?"  
  
"No. Actually WE are the spies. We are working with the Alliance against the hordes," The Orc took a deep breath. "It is the Ten'sab'nur. I, and many others, don't like them. We feel that Azeroth is the only thing that can release the hordes from the grip of these beings."  
  
Grom nodded. "So what do you want?"  
  
"Will the War Song clan follow you?" Asked the Orc.  
  
"I...I don't know. Maybe, but I doubt they all will. Only a few of the most loyal will for sure."   
  
"Then lead those that will follow you against the hoard in the next battle. We will set an ambush and once we are safely behind Alliance lines we can work to get rid of the damned Dawn Holders."  
  
Grom nodded and went into his tent.  
***  
  
"Alleria!" Khadgar strode up to his friend with a smile on his face.   
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh taking a walk," She lied slightly worried. Khadgar was her best friend and he knew her very well. Too well.  
  
"Hmmmmmm," He looked at her and his eyes lit up. "You sure you were just taking a walk?" He asked. "With some handsome young elf perhaps?" He grinned.  
  
She blushed. "Stop."  
  
He laughed. "Okay I am sorry. But I can tell these things about you, you know."  
She nodded. "I know."  
  
"Then who was it?" He asked. She looked away. "Well if you don't want to talk about it I wont press," He said gently.   
  
Alleria suddenly knew she couldn't keep it a secret. Not from Khadgar. "Khadgar...what I am going to tell you, you must promise to keep a secret!" She looked at her best friend with solemn eyes.  
  
"I promise," He swore.  
  
She sighed. "He is Grom Hellscream, leader of the Warsong clan."  
  
Khadgar's face twisted. "Alleria... He is an Orc..."  
  
"I know!" She sobbed. "I love him so much, but he is supposed to be my enemy."  
  
Khadgar stood. "I hope you know what you are doing girl," He spoke coldly and left Alleria sobbing on the frozen ground.  
  
***  
  
"Were under attack!" Screamed the lookout just before the burning ball of pitch from the catapult smashed through the tower. Elves, Humans, and Dwarves ran around in confusion trying to defend the walls. Alleria looked out over the battlement to see which tribes were attacking. She saw Dawn Holders and a shiver ran down her spine. They were not going to get through this without injuries. She grabbed her bow and ran down the wall towards Khadgar. Khadgar raised his hands and sheets of ice fell onto one group of Orcs. They screamed and fell as the sharp fragments cut them down. Then her rangers shot those that survived that down.  
  
She threw herself down to avoid the bolts that the Dawn Holders threw at them. She rolled and jumped up, and nearly fainted with shock. Her beloved was leading his clan against the city. She screamed and blood lust flowed through every fiber of her being. She notched an arrow and fired it straight and true, into the chest of her lover.  
  
***  
Alleria ran across the blood soaked ground looking for the body of her fallen lover. Right after she had hit him, she had seen the Orcs that he was leading turn upon their fellow Orcs. They had crushed their surprised former allies and killed dozens of Dawn Holders. Even now Khadgar and the other commanders were talking to the renegade Orcs. Only a few had lived but they had plenty of information. Alleria, however, had been consumed with the desire to find Grom at all costs. She should have trusted him but she hadn't and now he was dyeing for it or already dead. She searched frantically and at last found him. "Grom!" She threw herself down at his side.  
  
"Alleria," He paused. He was rasping for breath. "I love you, rose of my heart."  
  
"Well Alleria. This is interesting," She spun to see Turalyon walking towards her. "You betrayed the Alliance for an Orc?"  
  
Grom snarled. "Leave her alone," But it sounded pitiful.  
  
Turalyon ignored him. "Why?"  
  
"Out of love," Was her defiant reply.  
  
Turalyon nodded. He reached down and touched Grom white light white light flashing at his fingertips. "Alleria, take Grom, what's left of your archers, and what's left of the renegade Orcs. Go north with them, and fight the hordes."  
  
Alleria helped Grom to his feet. Then she hugged Turalyon. "Thank you. Thank you so much," She said to him. "I will serve the alliance. Thank you for returning my lover to me."  
  
Turalyon smiled. "Love may be the key to defeating the hordes. Go now. You are in danger here, for many don't trust Grom and the Warsong clan."  
  
Alleria nodded, grabbed Grom's arm, and left. Turalyon watched her leave and smiled.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Use the Lock to Open the Key

Part 3! Blizzard owns all the War Craft stuff and the Diablo II stuff. I own... the Dawn Holders. Lucky me. O_O Anyway Vahan is my character from Diablo II. I play on U.S. East and my account name is T. Rose. Enjoy this fic! Love, T-ko Rose!  
  
Use the Lock to Open the Key  
  
  
Alleria strode with dissatisfaction through the camp, reflecting on the bitter irony of the whole situation. She had left a usually nice place going through its short but unpleasant winter, and arrived at a usually frozen place going through its short but sweet summer. The part that was nasty was that they had arrived in the other camp just as winter was starting and it had taken them until the end of summer at this camp to secure the area. When she and the pathetically small group that was following her and her beloved Hellscream arrived in the northern wastes, they found it over run with demons. It took almost a month and almost every spell that Alleria and Grom knew to remove them all and lock the portal from their use.  
  
The portal still stood, which was what Grom was hoping for because he desperately wanted to study a portal. As Alleria walked up to the camp center she say him standing by it and as usual, Nerthail the Bleak was there with him. They were talking in low voices but when Grom saw Alleria walk over he excused himself and sprinted over to her twirling her in his arms. "Alleria," He spoke quickly, "I love you but I can't stay and talk. Nerthail and I are on the brink of a discovery! Would you like to join in this test of the portal?"  
  
Alleria laughed and kissed him. "No thanks beloved. I am going to help with the raising of our fortress. Have fun though!" She walked away swaying her hips in the way she knew he loved.   
  
She observed the group around her trying to build a fortress and sighed. So few had come with them. There was she and Grom of course. Each had tried to get their followers to come with them and Grom had plenty of success. All his surviving soldiers had eagerly agreed to follow him. Unfortunately the number of surviving Warsong clan members was small. There was Nerthail the Death Knight, always ready for a laugh although his sense of humor was on the morbid side. He was tall yet hunched over and his face was hidden in the folds of his cloak. He was as curious about magic and the portal as Grom was.  
  
Then there was the Grunt, Ergleck. Tall and ugly and missing an eye, Ergleck was an excellent fighter who avoided any form of combat that wasn't hand-to-hand. In fact, he was terrified of working catapults because he was afraid it wouldn't fire properly and explode in his face. He was anti social and almost never spoke so he didn't really have any friends.  
  
Omni the Ax thrower had survived as well. Unlike Ergleck, Omni was easy to get along with; In fact everyone liked him, even the Elves. He was short and lanky and so skinny his ribs showed. He giggled a lot and always had a joke ready to cheer someone up.  
  
The last of the war song clan to survive was a berserker called Wrath Starlight. Wrath was passionate about destroying the Dawn Holders and releasing the hoard from their grip. He was almost equally as passionate about Grom Hellscream and would follow him to the ends of the earth.  
  
For Alleria the parting had been harder. Many of her rangers had refused to go, cursing her love for Grom. Many others begged to go but she wouldn't let them because she knew they were needed there. Of the ones she would allow to accompany her who actually wished to, there were only three. Cassandra was a pretty, young Elf with long golden hair who was almost as good with her bow as she was at attracting men. She was a hard worker and dedicated to her position. Then there was Lise who seemed to frighten everyone away. She was even more antisocial than Ergleck and everyone avoided her except Omni who she seemed to like for some reason. She had raven hair and was not so good with the bow as she was scouting. Her dagger was far superior to her bow but she still used the bow on long distance targets and was quite proficient at it. Alleria almost refused to let Kris come because she had a family until she pointed out that if Alleria didn't let her come she would sneak after her anyway. She and Alleria had always been great friends and at last Alleria gave in and let the young Elf with short brown hair come with her.   
  
Two other came from the Alliance, and that was Varon the carpenter and Brother Yev the paladin. Varon was a handsome young man of 19 who had Kris and Cassandra in a constant swoon. His hair was dark black short and wavy and his eyes were a rich brown. He was instrumental in getting the fort put up before the winter came and hit them hard for the next 10 and half months. Yev's presence was unexplained except that he seemed to have befriended Nerthail instantly and the two of them talked for hours about magic and other things that Alleria couldn't guess at. Yev was a longhaired, mustached, tattooed man who was devout in his religion but didn't preach it. He got along with most people rather easily.   
  
"Now everyone, pull that wall up! One, two, three, and its up!" Varon was shouting as Cassandra, Kris, Omni, and Wrath brought it into place. "Oh, hullo m'lady Alleria," He bowed when he saw her.  
  
"I told you that wasn't necessary." She sighed.  
  
"Of course m'lady, I believe you did tell me that," He flashed his pure white teeth. "I chose to ignore you."  
  
Alleria gasped. "Insubordination!" Her eyes went wide in mock horror. "I'll string you up from a pole as an example!" She grabbed a rope and helped bring the wooden wall into place. "Excellent work guys. This encampment should last until summer when we can start trying to find a more permanent settlement."  
  
A sharp wind whipped across the waste and Alleria cringed. "This is going to be one hell of a winter." She murmured to herself.  
  
"Alleria, who has scout duty for the first half of the night?" Lise's stare made Alleria shiver again.  
  
"You and Omni have it first half and then Grom and..." She paused, "...Nerthail have it."   
  
"Then I am going to get some sleep now." Lise vanished into a wooden hut.   
  
"Lets rejoice, for our work is done today!" Yev sat down on a rock and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Any one up for a game of Runes?"  
  
Cassandra plopped down with her lithe fingers already loosening her purse to pull a few coins out. Kris walked away calling to Alleria that she was going to soak in the hot springs, already loosening her belt and kicking off her soft seal skin boots. Alleria suddenly had an urge for a soak herself and licked her dry lips. "You guys need me?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Omni chuckled. "You Elves have to work so hard t keep your delicate skin so pretty. Go ahead I think we can live without you for a few hours," He threw his ax at a small tree and walked over to retrieve it. "Lise and I will go on watch after dinner. I think Cass has cooking duty tonight, dontcha?"  
  
"Yup," Cass was focused on the game before her, "I'll make sure some is saved for you."  
  
Omni threw the ax and giggled. "Oh great, now she will never come back!"  
  
Cassandra smiled apologetically to Yev. "Pardon me Brother, but I have to take care of a smart ass little runt." She jumped to her feet and chased Omni across the camp while he laughed hysterically.  
  
Alleria chuckled. "Well if that's the way it is... steam awaits me! Tell Grom where I am but let him know that Kris is with me."   
  
Yev just nodded while he watched Cass kneeling on Omni's back and twisting his arm. Omni was stronger but she really had him in an awkward position and he was yelling for mercy between his laughs.   
  
As she approached the spring through the branches Kris spun with a gasp. "Oh its just you," She sighed with relief and finished tugging off her leather tunic. She lowered herself into the steaming water and sighed again. "Coming to join me?"   
  
"Hell yes!" Alleria tugged her own clothing off and sat down in the warm water smiling contentedly. "This sure is nice isn't it?"  
  
"Mhm." Kris had her eyes closed as she lay in heaven.  
  
They lay in silence for a time before Alleria spoke. "Do you regret coming north?" She asked. "Do you miss your family?"  
  
Kris' eyes opened and she looked Alleria straight in the face while she answered, "No. I love my parents but my place is here next to you, my best friend in the world."  
  
Alleria smiled at her young friend and let her eyes travel down her petit frame. "You really are beautiful. It's a shame really. You would have made a young elf a really good wife."  
  
Kris blushed. "I might still make a fine carpenters wife."   
  
"He is cute isn't he?" Alleria laughed. "Not like my Grom of course."   
  
"Grom is a very..." Kris hesitated, "Nice guy." She finished.  
  
Alleria just smiled. "You don't see in him what I see in him. When I look at Grom I see the most beautiful creature ever born under God's sky."  
  
Kris shrugged. "To each her own. Either way if you love him that's all that really matters. At least you know your love is returned. Varon doesn't seem to realize how much I am in love with him."  
  
"Listen Kris, just give us some time to settle in and he will notice you. He has to notice someone as beautiful as you."  
  
Kris smiled. "Thank you Alleria. You don't know how much that means to me."  
As Alleria was about to respond she heard a snap. Instantly she raised a finger for silence and listened with her keen hearing. She could detect a rustling off to her left and it was obvious Kris heard it too because her hand had traveled to a small dagger sitting at the hot springs edge.   
  
"It's moving away." Whispered Alleria.  
  
"I know... warn Omni and Lise?" At Alleria's nod she jumped from the pool and swiftly dressed. Alleria did the same tugging on her boots as she began to run to the camp.   
  
"We have to cut it off and get to them first." Kris yelled to Alleria as they dashed through the brush.  
  
"Yep, lets hope that we make..." And they burst out of the forest right into a Dire Wolf.   
  
The wolf stared at them and then turned and began to run towards the camp. "Alleria, there is something wrong with that wolf."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
They were running full tilt towards the camp after the giant wolf. "Remember I was the apprentice wolf handler before I came north with you. Dire wolves will avoid anything even remotely resembling settlement. There is something wrong that this one is actively seeking the camp. "  
  
"Omni, Lise...look out!" Alleria shouted putting an arrow to her bow. Omni turned in her direction and let out a squeal.   
  
"Liiiiiiiiise!!!! Woooooooooolf!!" He hurled his ax at the wolf and struck it on the shoulder. The wolf stumbled and then began to pick up speed snarling. Lise shot and missed. She swore in Elven and yanked out her dagger.   
  
The wolf reached Omni who went for its belly with another ax. It grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the side without even slowing. Lise jumped at the wolf and sank her dagger into its back. To her dismay the wolf dashed past her yanking the dagger from her hands. It jumped the wall followed by Alleria, Kris, and Lise dashing towards the center of the camp.   
  
"Grom, Nerthail! Get out of there!!!" Alleria kneeled and fired at the wolf hitting its flank. She was up and running almost before her arrow hit. The wolf ignored her completely and dashed towards the portal. Grom was knocked to the side by the wolf's force as it dashed passed him and Nerthail and slammed itself against the portal with a desperate howl. It repeated this once more before Nerthail raised his hand and hissed, "Doom!" The wolf's body exploded in a bloody mess as Nerthail's fingers touched it. Its blood sprayed across Grom and the Death Knight; the stones of the portal dripped a dull red in the gray dusk.  
  
"That was disturbing." Stated Nerthail blandly as the camp stood staring at the remains of the wolf.   
  
"What could have caused it to get so riled up? Its target seems to have been the portal." Alleria wrapped her arms protectively around Grom.  
  
"I would love to know that as well. Perhaps our enemies don't want us to find out how the portal works?" Grom mused as her wiped blood away from the runes he was trying to translate.   
  
"Well they aren't going to stop us, that's for sure." Nerthail raised his arms. "Just a few more minutes and we shall open the portal!" Between his hands a blue fire blazed forth and it seemed to catch upon the stone pillars supporting the portal.  
  
"Alleria watched fascinated by the process. "I hope this works..." She whispered.   
The pillars flickered red and sparks began to jump between the runes carved into the stone. As they met in the center they fought and exploded against each other little flashes returning to the pillars. A steady stream began to mingle in the center on the portal and grew larger with a loud humming noise.   
  
"That doesn't sound good at all." Yev murmured.  
  
Grom was a little disturbed, at the crackling. He stepped back slightly. "Nerthail, I don't like how this is going..."   
  
Perhaps if Nerthail had heard him everything would have been okay and Gram and Alleria would have lived a happy life together up north without too much strife. Perhaps their life would have been short and hard as they fought the Dawn Holders with their last breath. That's all a moot point. A loud crack echoed through the camp and the portal shattered a crackling storm of energy exploding from the center. In the middle of the chaos stood a red haired man with plated armor and a hat that looked like a stag's head. He was holding a spiked mace in one hand and staring right at Grom.  
  
"What manner of Demon are you who pulls me from my course? By the gods I'll not let you live!" And he jumped towards Grom Hellscream. Grom tripped backwards in surprise and the red haired man barely missed him with his cruel weapon. The man sneered and lifted his hands. "Forest beast, to my side!" A large bear appeared next to him and growled at Grom.  
  
Grom turned to his followers. "This must be the demon who sent the wolf, see how he conjures animals to his side? He must be an ally of the Dawn Holders! Kill him!"  
  
Grom dove upon the intruder with his ax singing in his famous voice and twirling beneath his blows. The red haired man was equally skilled at dodging Grom's attacks and neither lay a blow upon the other. The bear rushed Alleria and Kris froth dripping from its maw. The two split and attacked from different sides and the bear retreated whining and bleeding. Omni's ax split its skull from behind and he did a victory back flip laughing.   
  
"Grrrrrrrr! Monsters!" The man screamed and he spread his arms apart as his body began to glow and get slightly larger and he turned into a half man half wolf being. "Pay for that!"  
  
The werewolf's blows drove Grom backwards across the camp. His dodging was faltering and he could feel fatigue setting into his muscles. He ducked backwards and left from a right swing and felt his leg buckle. He hit the ground and the werewolf grabbed Grom with his left claw and raised his right. "See you in the afterlife, hell-spawn!"   
  
"Wait!" Alleria cried out. "Please don't hurt him! He is all I have in the world!"  
The werewolf dropped Grom. "Hell-spawns with feelings? Is it possible that I made a mistake? My name is Vahan the Druid. Who are you?" He became human once more and reached down to help Grom to his feet.  
  
"My name is Grom Hellscream and this is Alleria, Kris, Lise, Omni, Cassandra, Brother Yev, Varon, Ergleck, and Nerthail. We are a band of outcasts trying to make a life for ourselves and destroy the Ten'sab'nur's hold on this world. Now who would you be 'Vahan the Druid' who comes through a portal and attacks us for no reason?"  
  
Vahan's face darkened. "I was minding my own business when I found myself pulled from the course of the waypoints and brought here by your sorcery. Not only this but I am missing a very close friend who was traveling with me so maybe you want to explain where Hazade is?"  
  
"Vahan...behind you! Help...!" Vahan spun and the others looked past him to see a man in a red uniform with a thick black mustache and a halberd on the ground next to him. Around his neck were red tentacles attached to a demon hovering in front of him.  
  
"Hazade!" Vahan smashed the shell of the demon open with a single blow and its coils whipped backwards, releasing Hazade who picked up his Halberd and finished it off with a fancy spinning blow. "Hazade, thank God you're okay!" Vahan hugged his best friend tightly. "What happened? How did you get separated from me?"  
  
"I am not sure to be honest," Began the man with a thick lyrical accent, "I followed you onto the waypoint and everything went black like usual but this time I found myself standing on a small island alone. The waypoint I had arrived on looked unfamiliar and inactive. As I turned around to find you this demon attacked me and pushed me back on the waypoint which flickered red and I found myself behind you being strangled by that." He gestured to the corps.  
  
"I am afraid this is my fault," Sighed Grom, "Because I was so eager to study the portal it seems I have pulled you from the world in which you belong into mine. I will start first thing tomorrow trying to find a way to send you back. Tonight take Alleria's and my hut to sleep in."  
  
"That is kind of you Grom. Thank you but I prefer to sleep outside." Vahan smiled.  
  
"I prefer to stay by Vahan's side so that's a 'no thank you' from me as well." Hazade smiled politely.  
  
"As you wish. If either of you need anything, let someone know. There is some food left over but Cassandra did the cooking tonight so I can't promise much." He winced as she struck him with her bow.   
  
Vahan chuckled. "I think we shall be fine. Hazade and I just ate," He paused. "Unless you are hungry?"  
  
"Not a bit." Hazade snuggled against a tree. "Good night everyone."  
  
***  
Grom was drifting in and out of consciousness next to Alleria happily breathing her perfume when he heard a scream. He sat up trying to figure out if it was a dream or not. Shouting. Definitely not a dream, Alleria was awake too.   
  
"Grom...do you hear that?"   
  
He nodded. "Lets go." He had an ax in his hand almost before he realized he had grabbed it and rushed outside followed by Alleria holding a bow and a few arrows. Hazade was running towards them his arms waving.   
  
"Something... big...in...that cabin..." He panted.   
  
"Which one?" Grom asked. Hazade pointed towards Ergleck's cabin.  
  
"Shit! Ergleck!" Grom dashed towards the cabin and ran into the hairy form of Vahan.  
  
Vahan turned to him. "We have a big problem. Something huge is in that cabin and your stupid friend wont listen to us to get out. He keeps running back in every time he is sent flying out through the wall." As if on cue, Ergleck screamed and rolled out the side of the cabin through the side.  
  
"Ergleck! What are you doing? Get away from there! That's an order!" Grom yelled. Ergleck ignored him and advanced towards the door. "What an idiot!" Grom hissed. "Ergleck, I am serious about this! Back off now..." It was too late. A giant head with a huge mouth filled with layers of wicked teeth burst out of the door and bit Ergleck's torso off of the rest of his body.  
  
Stunned everyone watched the monster withdraw back within the hut. The elves were shivering in the cold night air, as most of them were wearing the soft skins of seals or stags. Finally Kris spoke. "What's going on Alleria?"  
  
"I...don't know hon. I honestly don't know."  
  
  
Vahan stared at the portal with narrowed eyes. "I do. I knew something felt strange when I arrived. That portal seems to be built on a vein of energy that is unsteady. I didn't look closely before but it seems like it shattered...did it?"  
  
"Yes, when we tried to open the portal."  
  
"And you said a wolf attacked the portal?"  
  
"Yes." Nerthail was the one who answered this time.  
  
"I see. The veins are natural energy that flows through the universe. These portals seem to be a little bit like the waypoints of my world; that is they are built on places where these veins reach the surface. This one was built on an unsteady or uneven vein and it appears has created a scar in the veins that are pulling random things through. That's why Hazade ended up somewhere different. He was pulled around to the other side of the vein with a stop at a waypoint somewhere else."  
  
The portal crackled and from its depth came three winged beasts that flapped in place glancing around.   
  
"Gloombats!" Hazade gasped.   
  
"I was afraid of this...the hell-spawns ca sense the rift and are swarming towards it. We must get out of this camp before they start pouring out in waves!" Vahan reached for his belt and grabbed a green bottle, which he tossed at the Gloombats. It burst in a thick green cloud and they scattered. They regrouped and charged Omni who was standing closest to them. He cut one from the sky with an ax and Alleria pierced another through the head with an arrow but the third reached Omni. Before he could fight it off it bit him and he screamed crumpling to the ground with the sound of crackling electricity. The Gloombat fluttered in place and then collapsed from the poison.  
  
Grom turned to his group. "We have lost two already today. The Warsong clan is all but destroyed and I can promise you that if we stay here we don't have a chance. We spent a long time building this winter camp and now we have to leave it but revenge will be ours! Get what you can carry and hurry back. We leave in an hour. Alleria and I will guard the portal and make sure nothing else comes through."  
  
As people ran to get what they could Grom turned to Vahan. "I am sorry, that portal may be your only way home."  
  
"Don't worry about it. My job is to destroy every hell-spawn I can find and if this world in threatened than I am glad to stay and help, and I assume Hazade is too." Hazade nodded.  
  
It had only been a few minutes but everyone was returning with their armor on and packs filled with space cloths and weapons. Their faces were shiny with frozen tears at the death of two of their number and Cass was sobbing. Lise's face was a mask of anger. "I promise you Omni, Ergleck, I will avenge you!" She whispered.  
  
"We are ready Grom," Nerthail growled. "I want to leave this place of terror before it is too late." At the mention of the word terror Vahan shivered. As they walked away from the doomed camp Vahan was heard muttering something to Hazade about praying that they were wrong.  
  
The end of chapter 3.  
Next Chapter: Possession and Recall. 


End file.
